<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>two of us running out by blackandblue13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983252">two of us running out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackandblue13/pseuds/blackandblue13'>blackandblue13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>some jatp one-shots bc i'm emo [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Angst with a Happy Ending, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Panic Attacks, Pre-Season/Series 01, i have no idea how to tag things so if u have a suggestion hmu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:29:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackandblue13/pseuds/blackandblue13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is a deep sleeper, but the 5am screaming match easily wakes him. </p><p>Actually, it’s not the sound of Reggie’s parents. It’s Reggie himself. </p><p>Alex expects something along the lines of a panic attack.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex &amp; Bobby | Trevor Wilson &amp; Luke Patterson &amp; Reggie, Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>some jatp one-shots bc i'm emo [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>499</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>two of us running out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>okay so in “whatever happens” i wrote the vaguest thing about alex’s parents kicking him out when they found him in bed with reg and they were just cuddling and apparently i’m a slut for angst. (you don't need to read "whatever happens" before this unless you feel it in your bones so no worries y'all)</p><p>also idek if luke's couch works as a sofa bed/pull-out couch (y'all know what i'm talking about?) but i've Decided that it does</p><p>wait one last thing: the title is from "unsaid emily" you know the lyric that's like "one of us running out" except two people are running out ahaha it's a play on the line okay i'll shut up now </p><p>~enjoy(?)~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>January 1995.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>To say Alex was thrilled at the idea of one of his boyfriends spending the night at his house? That would be an understatement. </p><p>Obviously, it would be when none of his family was around. His dad had a business conference scheduled a few towns over, so he and Alex’s mom decided to turn it into a “night away.” Alex refused to ponder the connotations of whatever that was supposed to mean. </p><p>Alex had originally asked both of his boyfriends to come over, but Luke turned him down. Said he had a physics test to study for, and he wouldn’t get any work done with either of them around. It was a bittersweet response, but Alex didn’t comment on the off chance he might say something that would encourage Luke to fully give up on school. Even though he had left home the month before, Luke was still doing his homework, as if his parents were pressuring him from a mile away. Whatever it was, it gave Alex hope that Luke would eventually make up with them. </p><p>But tonight? It was all about him and Reggie. They’d order pizza, watch a movie, fall asleep next to each other. It would be everything Alex dreamed of, nonsense couple activities he’d only seen in rom-coms, but he’d get to do it with his own boyfriend. That made it sound less like nonsense and more like… </p><p>Happy. </p><p>He could be happy. </p><p>He <em> would </em> be happy, his boyfriends would interject if they could read his mind. </p><p> </p><p>~ </p><p> </p><p><em>He wouldn’t</em> <em>be happy</em>, is the first thought that crosses Alex’s mind when his door swings open, leaving no time for him to react. </p><p>“The hell is going on here?” his father grumbles as Alex shakes Reggie awake. </p><p><em> What happened to mom and dad’s “night away?" </em> is Alex’s second thought, and it should <em> not </em> be so high on his list of concerns. </p><p>He tries stammering out a response — he really does — but nothing comes to mind. Alex can’t think of the words — of any excuse — that would make him and Reggie seem platonic in that moment. And his dad instantly catches onto that. </p><p>“I told you to straighten yourself out” — maybe Reggie would’ve laughed at the irony of the phrase, if they weren’t completely terrified — “if you were going to stay here.” </p><p>“It’s not what it—”</p><p>“Out, <em> now</em>,” his father barks. </p><p>Then Alex hears it. That <em> word</em>. The word that burns itself in the back of his mind every time he thinks back to the night he first came out to his family. </p><p>He was afraid he would hear it from his friends, his band. His heart swelled when they engulfed him in hugs, love, and support. And then it melted when two of them confessed their love — their <em> romantic </em> love — and suddenly, Alex had two perfect boyfriends. </p><p>But the reaction from his family is what broke his heart. Shattered it. Tore it into pieces, and left him barely holding it together. </p><p>At first, they gave him the silent treatment. Both parents looked the other way when he entered a room. No plate set at the table for him; he had to get one himself. Meals started without him, because they didn’t care to tell him, so he was excluded from the prayers beforehand. </p><p>Then the comments. The slurs from his father. The crying when his mother finally started looking at him again, and acknowledging the fact that she had a son. The slurs getting worse the more his father drank. </p><p>Now, the state of denial. His mother insisting he’ll find the perfect girl, as if he never came out in the first place. His father pushing him to fix himself, or find somewhere else to live. </p><p>And his father’s words were dead serious, considering the current scene. </p><p>Alex can barely see through tear-filled eyes as he and Reggie scramble to grab their things. Reggie takes initiative to gather some of Alex’s favorite clothes — stuff he knows Alex will forget in this moment. </p><p>Alex shoves past his father on the way out, not even glancing at his mother, before bolting out the door, knowing Reggie is on his trail. </p><p>But he isn’t. </p><p>Alex’s heart drops as his head spins with possibilities. All bad. Oh no. If he wasn’t right behind Alex, then where the hell is— </p><p>Reggie sprints out of the house, Alex’s father yelling after them. </p><p>“What—” </p><p>“<em>Run</em>,” Reggie calls from ten feet behind Alex. “My house?” </p><p> </p><p>~ </p><p> </p><p>“For the last time, you’re not sleeping on the floor.” </p><p>Alex hates how tired Reggie sounds. He already has to put up with so much shit, and Alex feels like he’s just making it worse by voicing his endless list of concerns. The fact that he can’t stop pacing probably isn’t helping. </p><p>“What if he comes in?” </p><p>“I locked the door.” </p><p>“What if he picks the lock?” </p><p>“He’s too drunk to try that hard.” </p><p>“What about your mom?” </p><p>“She never checks on me.” </p><p>“What if—” </p><p>“Alex.” </p><p>He stops in the middle of the room. Reggie takes his hands, cradling them to his chest. To his heart. </p><p>After the… encounter with his parents — and Reggie avoiding the question of what happened during those agonizing ten seconds when he wasn’t in the house — Alex’s head is pounding with more worry than usual. He got them in trouble for sleeping in the same bed once that night, and he doesn’t plan on doing it again. If that means a restless slumber on the floor instead of laying next to his boyfriend, Alex is willing to make that sacrifice. </p><p>But Reggie won’t accept that. He slides back on the bed, inviting Alex to join him. He does, and Reggie wraps his arms around Alex’s waist from behind. </p><p>“I won’t let anything happen to you,” Reggie promises. </p><p>And that’s all Alex needs to hear before they drift off to sleep. </p><p> </p><p>~ </p><p> </p><p>Alex is a deep sleeper, but the 5am screaming match easily wakes him. </p><p>Actually, it’s not the sound of Reggie’s parents. It’s Reggie himself. </p><p>Alex expects something along the lines of a panic attack. </p><p>All four guys of Sunset Curve have had their share of panic attacks — Alex the most — so it would’ve been normal. Their unfortunate standard, but nevertheless, it was normal for <em> them</em>. </p><p>He doesn’t expect to see Reggie wield a baseball bat as if he were a knight in shining armor. If “shining armor” is actually a tank top and boxers. </p><p>“Reg?” Alex mumbles, sitting himself up against the headboard. </p><p>“Hey,” Reggie whispers. He leans down to kiss Alex, then press their foreheads together. “I’ll be right back, but I need you to promise me you’ll stay in bed, okay?” </p><p>“Why do you have a bat?” </p><p>“Alex.” </p><p>“I promise.” </p><p>Another kiss. “I love you.” </p><p>“I love you, too—” And the door shuts behind Reggie before Alex can get an answer to his earlier query. </p><p>The shouting grows louder, and Alex guesses it comes from the kitchen when he hears glass shatter. A thud of something — probably the bat — hitting drywall. Reggie’s name now used to incorporate him into the conversation, rather than its usual role of being tossed around as an insult. Another thud. More glass. A different hit. A door slamming. </p><p>Silence. </p><p>Sobbing. </p><p>It feels like hours have passed, but when Alex checks the clock on the nightstand, it’s only been a few minutes. </p><p>The door opens and Reggie comes in. He locks it and steadies the bat against the wall, then climbs into the bed. He tries to put an arm around Alex, but is quickly stopped. </p><p>“What happened?” </p><p>“He hit her,” Reggie breathes. </p><p>“What did you do?” </p><p>He hesitates. “Nothing.” </p><p>“Reggie.” </p><p>“I should’ve hit him.” He wipes his eyes. Alex didn’t realize he was crying. He couldn’t see it in the dark room. “He only gets this bad when he’s drunk. And, my mom, she knows this, and she picks fights with him on purpose.” </p><p>Alex stays quiet. He rests his head on Reggie’s shoulder and receives an arm around himself in return. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Reggie whispers. </p><p>“You don’t have to apologize.” </p><p>“This was supposed to be a good night for us.” </p><p>“I’m with you. I don’t care where we are.” </p><p>Reggie finds Alex’s hand and holds it to his chest. His heart, again. </p><p>“What about your parents?” </p><p>He scoffs. “Dad’ll be hungover at work. Mom will pretend she didn’t cry and then day-drink with her book club. Same as always.” </p><p>Alex sits up, just enough to face Reggie. He spots the bruise forming on his boyfriend’s cheek. “Are you gonna be okay?” </p><p>His eyes water, more tears threatening to fall. “Yeah, yeah. It’s like you said. I’m with you.” </p><p>Alex kisses him, soft and slow. They jump apart when they hear a crash downstairs. </p><p>“Reg—” </p><p>But he’s already darting out of the room with the bat again. The shouting restarts, as if it had never stopped in the first place. More crashing, shattering, crying. </p><p>When Reggie comes back, he slams the door and fumbles with the lock. His whole body trembles. No baseball bat. </p><p>“Reggie—” </p><p>“Studio. Now.” </p><p>Alex shoves some of Reggie’s clothes into both of their backpacks before taking his hand. Reggie is still pressed against the door, as though his extra effort will assist the lock. </p><p>“We can come back later when they’re gone,” Alex reassures him. </p><p>Reggie shakes his head. “No, my…” His eyes search the room. </p><p>“Your bass is at the studio, and so is your extra bat.” Alex tugs his hand. “Come on.” </p><p>After throwing on a few layers to deal with the mild Los Angeles winter, they sneak out through the window. Thankfully, Reggie’s room is on the second floor, and the sturdy tree nearby helps them descend. </p><p>As soon as they close the garage door, Reggie slides against it on his way to the floor and he breaks down. </p><p>That’s when the panic attack happens. </p><p>Alex is still holding his hand, but moves to Reggie’s side to avoid making him feel cornered. Alex counts their breathing when the crying subsides. </p><p>“Guys?” A mumble comes from the couch. Luke pops his head over the side, then slowly makes his way towards the boys, taking the empty spot on Reggie’s other side. </p><p>Then the reminders, the grounding. 1995. Studio. Luke and Alex by his side. He’s safe. They’re all safe. </p><p>When Reggie looks at him, Alex knows they’ve gotten through most of it. The two of them stand together as Luke pulls out the sofa bed. </p><p>Reggie lays across Luke’s lap and curls against Alex’s chest when they eventually make it to the couch. </p><p>“I thought you guys were gonna be at your house,” Luke says in a low voice, running his fingers through Alex’s hair as Alex does the same with Reggie. It’s a simple statement, but the lump in his throat tries convincing him it’s an accusation. </p><p>Alex gives him a summary of the night, and Luke looks like he’s ready to fight either boy’s dad. Alex assures him that won’t be necessary, but suggests bringing the baseball bat closer to their makeshift bed if that will ease Luke’s mind. For some odd reason that he can’t quite figure out, it helps Alex. </p><p>He and Reggie skip school that day, and Luke ditches after the first two classes (he only went for the physics test anyways). Bobby joins them around lunch, bringing food to his best friends. He doesn’t question their absence from school like he typically would, and Alex assumes Luke gave him the same rundown. </p><p>It comforts him, knowing they’re all on the same page, even in a situation like this. Band practice always has its disagreements, between lyrics, set lists, rhythms, the possibilities are endless. Families bicker. But at the end of the day, the four of them always come together in harmony — musically and emotionally — and that’s what matters. </p><p>“Can I ask something?” Bobby says, interrupting the lull in conversation. </p><p>“You just did,” Reggie points out, now back to his familiar joking self. </p><p>Bobby gives him a playful shove, and Alex can tell it’s feather-light in comparison to his regular physicality. </p><p>“When Alex ran out of the house, and you were still inside,” Bobby starts, “What exactly happened in there?” </p><p>Reggie plays with his fingers, not meeting any of their eyes. He focuses on the mattress of the sofa bed, where their impromptu garage picnic is still taking place. Somehow that seems more interesting than the conversation at hand. </p><p>Hand. His fingers. His knuckles, specifically. His right hand, bruising, stained with remnants of dried blood. </p><p>“Reg?” Luke asks, placing a gentle hand over Reggie’s. </p><p>Reggie murmurs something incoherent, and Luke repeats his name. </p><p>“Punched 'im.” Still a mumble, but at least there are words this time. </p><p>“What?” </p><p>Reggie turns to face Alex. “I kinda punched your dad.” </p><p>Alex blinks a few times before responding, not sure if he heard correctly. “You did what?” </p><p>“I might’ve broken his nose.” </p><p>“Reggie—” This comes from Luke. </p><p>“He was being an ass, okay?” Reggie holds his hands up in defense. </p><p>Reggie. The self-proclaimed pacifist who rarely swears. </p><p>The boys stare at him in silence, exchanging glances. Not judging. <em> Proud</em>. </p><p>Alex tackles him in a hug and they fall back against the mattress. “I’m so in love with you.” </p><p>Immediately, Reggie is ambushed with kisses from his boyfriends — and even Bobby manages to sneak in a kiss on the cheek. </p><p>So, maybe Alex was wrong. </p><p>He <em> is </em> happy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>baseball bat? stiles stilinski is that you? </p><p>thank you for reading!!! </p><p>tumblr / blackandblue13 </p><p>~ b</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>